


Repayment And Rewards

by HUNTER29



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Reward, Reward Sex, Vaginal Sex, after battle, gratitude, mortal kombat 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Kitana lost a battle in the Mortal Kombat tournament but was spared, yet when she has to opportunity for petty revenge she decides to show her appreciation of the mercy shown to her. Using a method that can be mutually beneficial.





	1. Chapter 1

The Mortal Kombat tournament was one of great importance with its ritualistic nature but the current one, the tenth after 9 consecutive wins for Outworld was the most important of all. A final loss would mean the emperor of Outworld Shao Kahn would be allowed to absorb the losing world into his own. Which would be permitted by the Elder gods if this victory is his. But there would be a mercy for if Earthrealm was to win this battle then all the previous victories would be void and said realm would be saved.

Everyone taking part in the tournament knew the risks but few did choice to ignore them. Y/n wasn't one of the latter, he knew what would happen but didn't appreciate how he had got pulled into it as it was all by compete accident or maybe it was chance as Shang Tsung stated. He didn't know but what he did know was that things were very awkward for him as he faced off against an acid spitting lizard man, a creature with blades that protruded from its arm and robots. Yet he did have one ,arguably, normal opponent who was named Kitana. Her weapon of choice being some pointed fans which she threw about with deadly precision, Y/n's victory over his first opponents were narrow but against the princess of Edenia, it was by order of the final strike that gave him victory. 

Then as he stood over his opponent Shang Tsung spoke up saying for Y/n to kill her. The male looked to the old man with shock as for one he just said to kill someone so nonchalantly and secondly why didn't he order the same fate for his other opponents? Regardless for whatever reasoning the sudden demand was for, Y/n refused to take the Edenian's life even in spite of her own wish to be killed as she in her words "failed her father and deserved death" yet still the execution was denied. Kitana looked up at Y/n as he extended a hand to her and she wearily took it before being pulled to her feet again and watched as her opponent simply walked away whilst Shang Tsung stated the tournament would continue the next day. However as most left for the retirement of night, the elderly sorcer called back a few guards with the matter of discussion being of the threat which Y/n was posing due to his previous victories.

Y/n was walking down the corridor of the small palace which all the combatants were staying but as he searched for his room two guards had approached saying that he was obligated to follow them, he was cautious of the situation and questioned what the reason was. He was met with the blade of a spear aimed at him followed with the order of he needed to go with them being repeated, "screw that" he thought before knocking the two guards' heads together to stun them as he fled. Y/n ran down the corridor trying to open multiple doors but each was locked, all except for one which he quickly opened and rushed into the room before slamming the door. Slowly he backed away from the door until a voice behind him demanded "what are you doing here?" He spun around to be faced with Kitana who had her arms crossed with her eyes narrowed being the only other expression of her emotion due to her mask covering the lower half of her face. For some reason or another however Y/n explained what had just transpired before a knock was at the door and he hid as Kitana opened it to be met with the guard.

He explained how Y/n was wanted dead by Shang Tsung and that the male had fled down the hallway and persumibly into one of the rooms, then as he demanded entry to search Kitana pulled up one of her fans and held it to the guards throat. "How dare you make a demand of me? I Kitana, princess of Outworld, I should have your head for such insolence!" She spat to which the guard apologised and requested that if any suspicious activity was noted then for her to inform someone immediately. Then the guard ran away quaking from the near death experience.

As the door was closed again Y/n stepped out from his hiding place whilst Kitana turned to him and he asked her why she did t just sell him out to which she turned away as she replied "you spared my life even though had right to kill me, it's a debt I must repay". The blue cladded female then turned towards Y/n and took steps closer as if she was looking him over before looking into his eyes, "I heard you Earthrealmers have more avid sexual desires, maybe in order to pay my debt I should allow you to fulfill them with me" she said which made Y/n sputter out some gibberish before coherently saying "that isn't necessary, you bailed me out there so I'll leave now". He went to leave there but his wrist was caught by the Edenian princess halting his retreat as she said "this is a one time offer, it would be best to take it now as you want receive the same thing in the future", Kitana then let go of Y/n and backed toward the bed where she sat down on the mattress and pulled her loin cloth upwards then her remaining ,and notable little, part of outfit covering her pussy.

"Also consider it a reward for your impressive feats before" Kitana continued before beckoning Y/n forward and he couldn't help but accept the invite as even from her body and face being concealed in some parts, she was noticeably beautiful. So he stepped forward slowly with slight anticipation of an attack but when it never came and he was right in front of the beauty did he feel safe in his actions.

Slowly Y/n reached a hand forward and ran it along Kitana's thigh which he felt her twitch a little but not to much to deter him so he continued onwards with accepting his "reward" as he laid Kitana onto her bed and ran his hand along her body which earned a few soft breaths before his hand slipped between her legs and to her exposed pussy. With a testing hand did he reached towards the bundle of nerves making Kitana's clit and placed a touch against them earning more soft breaths before a mewl as he pushed down, a shiver ran throughout Kitana as she was touched in her most sensitive of places but she had to admit it did bring a small tinge of pleasure as she felt Y/n rub her clit with his finger. Then he took her by surprise and pushed a single digit inside making Kitana twitch at the sudden intrusion but again it did feel pretty good so she allowed it, and due to that Y/n gained a bit more confidence in what he was doing so reached a hand to the princess' chest which he gave a small squeeze to earning a moan from the Edenian who unconsciously pushed against his touch before feeling it stop.

Kitana opened her eyes to look at Y/n with the intent to ask why he had stopped but could only muster a gasp as she felt him lean his head between her thighs and then give a brush of his tongue against her sensitive area, but again she didn't give a sign of objection as she laid and let herself enjoy the feeling of this Earthrealmer's tongue gliding over her folds before her hand clutched into his hair as he pushed the oral organ inside her. Kitana thought of how sexual intercourse with an Earth Realmer's would warrant anger from her father if he was to find out, yet the simplicity of Y/n's actions had brought her such a feeling pleasure already she questioned if it would be worth it. Y/n ran his hands along Kitana's thighs as he swirled his tongue around inside her, and he was honestly surprised she was allowing him to do this but he had guessed it was because she said it was only a one time thing so she would allow it all. "Mmm hah ah" Kitana moaned which gained Y/n's attention before she clutched the back of his head in her hands and pushed her hips forwards as she had reached an unvoiced orgasm, she felt the pleasure building up but couldn't say anything.

When she calmed down she let go of Y/n and he stood up over Kitana as she stared up from her position before pushing up on her elbows and spreading her legs open. "Come Earthrealmer, claim your reward" she spoke in an alluring tone and watched Y/n remove his pants and boxer briefs to show his erect length, Kitana was actually surprised by the size and it sent a shiver through her body as she was ready to accept it. Y/n placed his hands on her thighs and pushed himself into Kitana and felt the Edenian's vaginal walls wrap around him, both of them couldn't help the moan from the penetration before locking gazes. "Savour this moment, it's only the once" Kitana stated and Y/n nodded before delivering the first thrust.

His hips pulled back and then pushed forward to reinsert himself into Kitana and the first thrust wracked her body with pleasure in its own so the ones that followed would only started the slow build up to her next release, each time she felt Y/n push into her she couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure as her hands gripped onto the male's shoulders before she looked back to him. Her hands then reached and pulled his shirt off to expose his torso which she stared at for a moment before pulling Y/n down to her, their bodies pushing together as her arms hooked under his whilst still feeling him push his shaft into her pussy. "Mmm ah ah, yes tarts it Earth Realmer, enjoy this as much as you can" she moaned even though she was clearly showing more enjoyment but that didn't mean Y/n wasn't enjoying all himself. The feeling of Kitana's pussy wrapped around him was one thing but each time he pulled back it was like she was sucking him back in deeper with each thrust, his hands moved in different directions as one reached to cup her cladded breast the other gripped her thigh to spread it further open. His hips pushing even deeper with every thrust making Kitana twist her body a little from each connection.

Her moans were rather loud but the worry of anyone hearing was nonexistent as the walls were rather thick so she let herself enjoy the pleasure to her fullest as she was sure Y/n was doing the same, the most clear evidence of that being because of the speed in which he would thrust back into her with each retraction. 

Alas the pleasure was becoming to much but for the Edenian and not the Earthrealmer as Kitana could feel the fire burning brightly in her loins and her body tried to quench it with her sexual juices as she came with a loud main but to no avail, her body was ignited with the pleasure and desire of sex and so she looked to only one who could help her. Her hands help Y/n's face as she stared into his eyes, "you need to satisfy me as well, though this is your reward mutual satisfaction is a necessity" she reasoned and Y/n couldn't agree more. So his hands gripped Kitana's legs and opened them further as he began to drive forward into the princess. Her body wracking with bliss as she felt him piston into her with such force, the Edenian couldn't hold back the cries of pleasure which she so freely let out. Then came the point of end for Y/n and he grunted whilst wrapping Kitana in a surprisingly tender embrace as he pushed deep forward and let lose his orgasm which filled the princess daughter of Shao Kahn with the cum of and Earthrealmer.

Should she feel shame at that? Yes, but did she? No! Instead Kitana only felt the blissful satisfaction that followed in the afterglow of sex before feeling as Y/n unsheathed his shaft from her and she let out a long moan. She looked to the male who had already started to retrieve his clothing but looked back to Kitana himself, "so did that count as mutual satisfying?" He asked this with no s,ugness which surprised Kitana a little but was not unappreciated as she nodded with a concealed smile. "Very much so, hopefully you enjoyed your reward" she said to which Y/n nodded and started towards the door, "wait a second" the Edenian called out making Y/n pause as he looked to see her still in her compromising position but showing little care. "You're name was Y/n wasn't it?" She asked and said male nodded, Kitana gave another concealed smile, towards the male.

"I appreciate the pleasure you have given me" she said and Y/n nodded before countering "well thanks, again for not selling me out before", he then took his leave and Kitana wrapped herself in her duvet. "Only once" she muttered whilst closing her eyes still in the afterglow of bliss. As for Y/n, he stood outside the door for a moment before he sneakily tried to find his room whilst on alert for more guards.


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n finds himself in another encounter with Kitana, but the background is more open.

The Mortal Kombat tournament had been continuing and it was looking like Earth Realm was with a chance at victory, and in result a chance of preventing Shao Kahn from absorbing said realm with his own. Y/n had been doing particularly well in the tournament which had gained more attention towards him from Shang Tsung was seeing the male as more of a threat with each victory Y/n had, it would be against the rule of Mortal Kombat and if anyone was to find out it may risk in a disqualification curtesy of the Elder Gods but maybe he could get rid of the male of scene. 

Learning well that using guards to assassinate the male would only be another failure, the old sorcerer had called upon a different assassin and this time it was one cladded in a blue attire. The risk of disqualification didn't origin from assassination but for the fact that Shang Tsung was using Kitana who was an already defeated Kombatant to fight Y/n, this meant he couldn't use the excuse that the fight was for the tournament but regardless he ordered the Edenian princess to attempt to kill Y/n. His hopes were high that she would succeed unlike she had in the original battle of the tournament. Kitana's intentions however were not to follow what the sorcerer had ordered too her as ,though loath to admit she had been thinking of her after battle encounter with the Earth Realmer from a night a few previous to the current day. And said thoughts were of how much she really enjoyed having the male deep inside her, the way he made her feel such pleasure. It wouldn't be right to just kill him after he satisfied her so, right?

Regardless to the princess' thought she had tracked down Y/n in the cover of darkness as he traveled the ground of the arena before she found the perfect moment to strike. Y/n had been walking past a room where the tournament would be taking place and as he was passing the door it opened and a hand pulled him in before pinning him against the wooden surface, a bladed fan held close to his neck as Kitana stared into his eyes and he did so back with a look of surprise more than fear. "Kitana?" He questioned the Edenian who remained silent for a moment before lowering her weapon and bowing her head, "forgive me for that, I was ordered by Shang Tsung to try and kill you but...I refuse to do so" she said before actually pressing up close to the fighter for Earth Realm's freedom. "In truth I can't bring myself to do it, after our previous encounter" she admitted before taking Y/n's by the hand and pulling him with her as she backed towards the throne like seat that Shang Tsung would be sitting in the following day of Kombat, then upon reaching the seat did Kitana spun the pair so and push Y/n to sit down. Her next action was to straddle his lap as she spoke again, "I may have said it would only be the one time but, I'd be remiss if I didn't confess how much I enjoyed it" she said staring into the male's eyes with the only light being the dimly lit torches in the room. "And I want it again".

That last line was spoken barely beyond a whisper as Kitana reached her hand down to the zip on Y/n's pants and pulled it down before working on the button just above it that kept the art file of clothing in place, as she worked on this her gaze never left the male's face as she smiled under her mask whilst feeling his body react to her, she felt the tent forming in his pants and when they were unfastened enough, she reached into them and fished out the erections, slowly her hand pumped as she leaned into Y/n's shoulder. "I know you feel the same thing, the same wish for our bodies to connect again" she breathed as the thickness in her hand reached full mast. Kitana then lifted up her hips and reached under her loin cloth to pull her outfit to the side then sink down onto Y/n, a moan escaping her lips as she felt herself taking the male's girth into her once more

She should really be feeling shame from all this. She was a princess for the love of the Elder Gods but this Earth Realmer without even acting had brought her to a level of his stature. In this moment she was just a woman and he was a man whom she was to experience blissful pleasure with, and that was ok.

Kitana placed her hands on Y/n's shoulders as she started to bounce herself against him and didn't feel the need to hold back the soft moans which were leaving her lips as the friction of their bodies caused her the feeling of pleasure she had been desiring. Then two hands took a firm hold on her hips and she looked back to Y/n who was staring back at her before feeling his body move with hers as he started to thrust upwards. This made it so his cock was pushing deeper than if it was just Kitana moving and she would be damned before she would complain about the feeling it was giving her, and then she felt a little speed added behind the male's thrusts and it made the Edenian princess smile beneath her mask which she then reached hand to and pulled it down to show the full beauty of her face. It was no secret that Edenian woman were beautiful but Kitana was definitely I'm a league of her own as she was utterly stunning to behold the sight of. She leaned herself close to Y/n as she said "before it was just the sex as your reward and an expression of my gratitude for your mercy towards me" she started as her face inched closer to his, "but tonight we are lovers, so kiss me". She was met with a pair of lips against her own and Kitana was happy to close ehr eyes and lean in.

Combined with the pleasure of having sex with Y/n, the kiss just lit a gentle flame inside the female in blue as her arms wrapped around the male's shoulders as she bounced her hips to ride his lap with a fervour and want to take him deeper is die her embarrassingly needy snatch. The arousal which Kitana had been feeling wasn't just from the beginning of her session with Y/n but it had been an unsatisfied need since the last time, the morning after her first experience with Y/n she wanted more and that made her horny but for two whole days of the Mortal Kombat tournament she had put herself through a chastity with the reminder "it was just a reward and my gratitude" but even then she knew she was just lying to herself. She desired the Earth Realmer and now she had him inside her again and she gladly let out moans as she felt him piston his thick shaft into ehr gripping pussy, her head leaning close to hold their kids before breaking away as air was a necessity.

Her breathless expression was unfit for a royalty figure but it didn't matter at the moment, all that did matter was the time she had with Y/n and she was going to savour it as much as she could even if she was letting her desires loose. Kitana pulled the male's hands off her hips as she continued to ride his lap before reaching ehr own hands to untie her outfit and removing the upper part so her breasts were free, "indulge yourself with my full body Y/n" she gave a warm smile before a moan as a pair of hands started to grope and knead her breast. She closed her eyes as ehr mouth had fallen open whilst her hips were still rising and falling but with an accelerating pace. It got to where Kitana pushed her hands against Y/n's chest so he was sat fully back against the chair which he was seated so his arms were outstretched to still knead the chest of the Edenian princess who's moans were gaining more volume, her hands remained on his chest before sliding up onto Y/n's shoulder. Her hips bouncing more rampantly as his thrusts pistoned upwards into her more rapidly. Kitana's cheeks were a fluorescent red from the pleasure she was feeling from Y/n's movements mixing with her own, and the torches emphasised the tint in her face but she really didn't kind. Instead she leaned close to Y/n to engage in another kiss with him to muffle her moans that were gaining volume as she was reaching a climax, but just like before Y/n wasn't near yet as he had stamina that was shown clearly in Kombat so in sexual intercourse it would be evident also.

Finally Kitana's pussy clenched around Y/n's shaft as she reached an orgasm with her back arching with a long moan, then her form slumping against the male who peppered soft and almost loving kisses along her neck before she felt him move. Y/n's hands dipped down to take a hold upon Kitana's thighs as he stood up and hoisted her into the air in the process making her grip him tight as he spun them around and pinned Kitana into the seat, her cheeks flushing red at this new position as Y/n let one of her legs hang over the seat as normally but the other was resting over his shoulder. And still he was buried deep into Kitana's gripping cunt.

All Kitana really payed any care for was the pleasure that began as Y/n started thrusting into her again, this new angle and position albeit embarrassing and rather shameful only allowed the male Kombatant deeper access into Kitana who twisted a little from the newfound pleasure. And her moans, they gained more volume with each thrust and she was mentally thanking how nobody had stumbled upon her sexual endeavour with an Earth Realmer. But again to remind the fact she wouldn't really care. Instead she just let herself enjoy the pure bliss of Y/n thrusting deep into her whilst he hand an arm scooped behind her shoulder whilst leaning into her other one, grunts being heard from the male which Kitana quickly and correctly assumed to be the male close to orgasm. And the way he was taking her was making it so she was dangerously close as well but before either of them reached their peaks she felt Y/n drop her leg from his shoulder before hoisting her up into the air. Then with one final thrust did an Earth Realmer pull the Edenian down onto his shaft a final time, the result being of a mutual climax.

Kitana's head buried into Y/n's shoulder to muffle her cry of bliss as her sexual juices coated the male's shaft as he pumped a thick batch of cum into Kitana who accepted it happily into her before lifted her head back only to pull Y/n into a deep kiss. Their lips dancing together in a rather passionate tango between two people who were originally enemies, almost poetically. 

The two held their lock for another few moments before finally parting lips and Kitana unraveled her legs from Y/n to place them on the ground as she unsheathed his cock from her and as to avoid a spillage of his semen, she quickly pulled her attire over her satisfied pussy whilst staring into e male's eyes with a smile still spread across her lips as their faces were only inches away. "You truly know how to satisfy me Y/n, it disappoints me that upon end of this tournament it may be we never see each other again", her smile flickered a little but remained on her lips. "So before that time comes I must ask you, can we do this again sometime?" Y/n answered by pressing another quick kiss against Kitana's lips which she held a hand to after parting, "I'll take that as yes" she said before stepping back and heading to the door as Y/n got dressed again. Before Kitana left she looked back to her new lover and said how she will tell Shang Tsung she was unable to kill him for other reasons before bidding the Earth Realmer goodbye as she left, pulling her mask over her lisp to conceal the smile on her lips but the slight limp in her walking pattern was a little clear as she did still have a load of cum trying to leak from her. That and the angle which Y/n had taken her did give ehr a slight numbness but it was a nice kind. And she was looking forward to the next time she was alone with Y/n, the thought being shared by the male in question who had left the room afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> May have multiple parts. 
> 
> If you have any ideas then feel free to request.


End file.
